Innocence
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: In the hallway, Link felt his very soul being stared into. The skeleton seeming to contemplate whatever he was looking at...Before making his final judgment.
1. Chapter 1

A few steps were taken in a random direction.

Link felt it within his very soul, he needed to travel this way.

 _"Watch out!"_

It wasn't much of a warning, but nonetheless he should've listened to Navi's caution. As he found himself tripping on a root, falling down a hole.

* * *

Link opened his eyes, looking at what appeared to be the starry skies above him.

A blue light shone quite far away from him, spinning and twirling frantically-Link knew exactly who it was.

 _Navi._

His friend. Although she tended to be a bit of a nag, he was grateful that she stuck with him for the entirety of this journey. He sat himself up, attempting to catch her attention so that she could come over towards him.

...And yet, she didn't. Could she not see him at all? Did she not _notice_ the hole he'd fallen down?

This made him feel rather unnerved, quickly Link glanced at the walls...Nope, they weren't climbable. He didn't seem to have any way out.

Of course, though...His hookshot could easily-

And his satchel was gone too, apparently. With it, every item he'd gathered. All except the Master Sword, and the Ocarina of Time. A brief thought came to him about simply playing a song to get out-And he tried as well. A place where Navi would be able to easily find him, and he'd be able to gather his items again without any trouble.

In the end, all he was doing was playing music. Whatever this place was, it was invisible to faeries, and impossible to use magic as means of getting out.

Well, with all means of other escape gone...Link knew that he'd definitely need to hope there was another way out.

There had to be, after all, there seemed to be some sort of doorway over at the end of the...Hall? Huh. He should've really paid more attention, then.

So Link decided that, while despite missing his tools from the past, he would muster his determination, and, much stronger, his bravery. The young Hylian would manage to explore this place, going on the hope that perhaps, perhaps there would be some sort of exit.

"Golly, are you a human? Oh how cool! That makes two in such a short amount of time!"

A child's voice interrupted his focus. In a snap Link's attention turned to the source.

...A talking flower. Okay, not exactly weird for him. He was raised by a talking _tree_ after all. But still, quite an unusual occurrence. So he knelt down to listen to whatever it had to say.

The flower giggled, "Well, allow me to introduce myself-My name's Flowey-Flowey the flower!" Not a very creative name. But hey-He'd named his cow Mrs. Moo. So who was he to really complain..?

"You don't talk much, do ya?"

Link shook his head, nope. Sure didn't.

"Well, that's okay!" the flower perked up, "But golly, you must be so confused!" he giggled, "If you want, I can teach you how things work around here!"

Well, that was certainly nice of the talking flower. He nodded his consent, and suddenly felt a tug about himself. The flower, Flowey, seemed greedily focused on whatever he was doing. In an instant, anyone who looked at Link could see for but the faintest of moments an orange heart.

But it cut off, Flowey seeming stunned about whatever he'd seen within Link...

...Then he laughed.

And he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed...

"Wow! You sure are vicious, aren't cha?" Flowey finally said aloud when he finished with his fit of laughter. The look on his face seemed almost...Proud of Link. For whatever it was he'd seen within him.

A creepier grin came across the flower's face, "After all, it takes a real _monster_ to harvest _twenty_ souls!"


	2. Toriel

Link jerked back at the flower's words in surprise and confusion. The thing gave a twisted, evil grin, "Oh? So shocked that I can see?" Flowey's face curled further into its sadistic grin, "Or do you really think yourself so 'innocent'?" he cackled, "Well, whatever the case-I'll leave you to it!"

The Hylian boy just stared at the grassy circle. What did he mean by his words?

Suddenly it felt as though something were wriggling inside of him...He felt sick to his stomach. The youth contemplated the words that Flowey had said to him-About him...Harvesting souls? Was...Was that...

"Hello...Are you alright?" a gentle voice came to his pointed ears. Link couldn't help but compare the gentleness to how the Great Deku Tree would speak to them so long ago. He truly wished that he could speak with him again, to clear the confusion. Of course, this one was definitely more feminine.

In an instant, Link's eyes rose to meet with whomever it was.

...A monster.

He jumped back a bit in surprise of such a thing-His hand twitched to grab the Master Sword, but something within told him to hold off...For now, at least.

Thankfully, it was the right choice. The monster had covered her mouth in a concerned way, stunned by his reaction, "Oh-I did not mean to frighten you, my child." she told him. Then smiled warmly, "You must be so lost and confused..Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

Link rose an eye, the...Ruins? These were ruins? Strange...He wanted to know the history behind this.

"You are the first human to come down here in a long time.." a mix of sorrow and guilt flashed through her eyes. While he was curious, Link knew it best not to press the subject.

"I will do my best to protect you during your time here.."

Wait-What? Protect him?...He...He was usually the one doing the protecting. But the way that she was staring told him it was best not to correct her that he didn't need protecting. Yet also...The way she said it sounded familiar...A part of his mind brought the word 'mother' to realization.

He smiled faintly.

"Come, I shall lead you through the Ruins." with that, she turned on her foot. Glancing back at him with a warm, kind smile. He nodded, following along behind her.

She led him straight to a series of buttons. On instinct, Link was beginning to think of ways that they may be patterned to be pushed. Determining to push this one or that, but taking notice of the sign. Quickly reading it over.

 ** _Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road._**

In an instant, it clicked with him the meaning of the message. A clue to the answer, actually. Link marched over the buttons that were on the left or right, leaving the middle buttons unpressed.

* * *

When she'd first seen him, Toriel was unnerved.

A human, clad in green, sat amidst the grassy circle. He appeared to be contemplating something.

But it was the sword strapped on his back that caused her alarm. A swordsman had fallen this time. Was he violent? Would he try to destroy every monster here..? Or was he a kind knight, who would only attack if attacked? Well, that didn't really bode well, either..

The goat-like monster swallowed the fear she held for the others, cautiously speaking up, "Hello...Are you alright?"

The youth's eyes looked up at her. They gleamed faintly with the light of a child. She tried to smile in a comforting way, but it seemed that her appearance stunned him. The human recoiled away and Toriel gasped in surprise.

...But his instinct was not to attack her. It gave her hope.

She explained to the green-clad boy that she was the caretaker of the Ruins. He stared with caution and curiousity, but still did not attack.

...Somehow, Toriel felt like she were speaking to a child. She found herself promising the human that she would protect them.

The youth stared at her in confusion, but there was a familiarity to her words, it seemed. The boy smiled faintly at the promise.

"Come, I shall lead you through the Ruins." she turned, but looked back at him with a warm smile. They wasted no time in following her.

When they reached the first room with the buttons, she prepared to tell them about how things worked down there. And give him an example with the buttons.

...But they rushed ahead of her. The dear got to work straight away before she even had a chance to start! And he seemed to like doing the puzzle, too...

The door opened, and the human grinned at her. She beamed at him, "Well done! I am proud of you!" she praised. He just grinned wider, truly he had the soul of a child within him.

Surely...He'd be happy here. After all, the Ruins were brimming full of puzzles. Yes, some could be dangerous if not done properly, though not lethal. And yet, the fact that this boy managed to solve this one so easily gave her the hope that none of them would ever harm him.

Of course, though. He'd need to drop the use of his sword-There was no need for such weapons in the Underground! But that was something she intended to teach him next.


	3. Butterscotch

"I beg your pardon." Toriel began as they entered a room with a training dummy of sorts in it. She looked at him with a somewhat worried expression, "If I may ask-Please, leave your weapon behind before we continue."

Link took a step back, narrowing his eyes slightly. As nice as she was, anyone asking him out of the blue to drop his weapon would be immediately suspicious.

Toriel seemed to know how shady this may have sounded, and instantly looked hugely embarrassed by it, "Oh-I do not mean anything by it. It is just...Most monsters do not wish to fight. Although many may see you as a threat to hold it-If you'll allow me to explain with a simple demonstration."

She led Link closer to the dummy, "In the Underground, you may be attacked by many monsters."

She moved to let Link stand with the dummy, "I understand that you are a man of few words-But if you simply show them kindness, they may not wish to fight you. And do not worry, I will arrive to resolve the conflict. Please, practice this on the dummy."

His gaze tore from Toriel to the practice dummy. He blinked-Show kindness...Okay, that was easy enough. Of course, he didn't really know what way to show it that would please Toriel.

So he went with a hug.

Toriel giggled lightly at that, and Link gave an awkward smile as he pulled away.

"Well done, my child!" she congratulated him, although she glanced back at his sword. Obviously, she was silently asking him once again to leave it behind.

Link stood his ground, though. No, there was no separating him from the Master Sword, as it was too important to leave behind. If the inhabitants were truly as friendly as Toriel had described, then he would never use it on them.

She sighed a bit, obviously giving up for now-Though she was not quite done in trying to get it away from him. For now, she supposed that she could simply keep him closer as they progressed through the Underground.

So for now, she'd let the swordsman solve all of the puzzles. Although she'd most definitely need to ask her friend if he could ask his brother about puzzles-How they and this boy would surely get along!

* * *

There was a house up ahead, and the Hero of Time knew that within it would surely be an exit to this place. After all, it was at the very end of the Ruins...There was always a way out.

He was just about to enter, when Toriel's voice rang softly to him.

"Do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?"

Link looked at her in confusion-What was butterscotch?

Toriel saw his stare and smiled warmly. Though she registered the stare he gave differently, "I simply wish to know your preference."

He blinked again-How would he know which he preferred if he's never had butterscotch?!

"Do you...Like cinnamon?" She asked slowly, uncertain of why he continued to look at her this way.

He nodded a bit. He never got much of it, but he liked it enough.

So she dared to ask another question, "...What about butterscotch?"

His confused look returned. Toriel was glad to finally know the source of it, "Oh-Have you never had it?"

He shook his head-He kind of wanted to now though.

Another smile came onto her face, "Oh, I am certain you would enjoy it."

Toriel took Link's hand-Guiding him as though he were but a child again inside of her home.

Seven years ago, he may not have even cared. But now, it was really embarrassing to him for some reason. He lightly pulled his hand, asking silently to have it back. But she squeezed it a bit in a motherly way, "No worries, I merely wish to give you something."

He sighed and let her guide him into her home. Taking a left at what was a staircase. Hopefully, it would lead to the way out of these ruins. Back up to Hyrule, where he'd finally manage to take down Ganondorf.

So Link was given a pie, one that he looked at with an odd face until Toriel told him to eat it.

He did-And how grateful he was to have!

The flavor of cinnamon was there-Absolutely it was. But with something else. Something sweet he'd never had before-Was this the butterscotch stuff?

He heard Toriel plea for him to eat more slowly-But it was ignored as the slice of pie was soon completely gone.


	4. Battle

His boots were heavy against the floors of Toriel's home. Causing echoes of his footsteps to vibrate throughout the place.

She hadn't seemed to mind, inviting him to explore it all he wished to.

She quite obviously didn't mean the entirety, though. As Link had found himself straight away going down the staircase that he'd seen going in.

Mere moments he had to see the empty purple halls underneath. Then hurried steps were taken after him, Toriel had followed the boy and led him back upstairs.

He was curious about why she seemed so frightened about that place. Toriel saw his look and chuckled nervously, "Perhaps you'd like a book to read?"

He shook his head. No, he didn't.

"Ah..." her eyes looked about a moment, "Perhaps you'd care for more pie? Or a puzzle?"

Very tempting for him, but again, he shook his head. She was definitely increasing in suspiction with how she tried to distract him. He looked towards the staircase again, planning to make a bolt for it soon.

Toriel's eyes were watering slightly, shaking her head as she attempted to find anything to use. But her home was small, and she hadn't much to offer, "Oh...Please..." she whispered now, "Do not go...Do not leave."

She gained Link's attention once more, "Please...If you were to go...He'd kill you."

His eyes widened. 'He'? Was she referring to...Was she referring to Ganondorf? If so, then he'd need her to understand that he would, no matter what, defeat him.

"The king...Asgore..." she said quietly, "He should have seven by now...I have failed seven times to protect humanity...Please...Please allow me to save just one..."

Those words were more as though she were pleading to the goddesses. It wasn't Ganondorf, but still-If there were a such a monarch that would attack like that, to attack humanity, he'd need to put them to an end.

He offered a comforting smile to Toriel as he passed by her once again. Planning to take him down, Link walked down the stairs again.

But she couldn't let him, instead running with all her might to blockade once more, "No! You do not understand what power Asgore would wield now!" She shook her head, "You would need to attain the power of a god just to face him!"

He rose an eye to that. Then shook his head again. Stubbornly refusing to allow any get away with such things.

Toriel's expression turned cold, as she wasn't looking at Link anymore. "Fine...Then prove to me that you have the strength to leave."

He blinked a bit.

She looked in his direction again, not focusing on the boy, "Meet me in battle."

* * *

Link felt the odd sensation that he felt with Flowey before go through his body. Why Toriel was so intent on a battle, he didn't really understand. Although he really hoped that she would realize-He doesn't care what kind of power this 'king' would possess with seven human souls.

He just wanted to stop him from hurting anyone else ever again.

Toriel gasped, looking sick to her stomach as she looked at whatever it was about Link. Was it...The same thing Flowey saw?

"You...Ah..." she looked away, unable to face the sight much longer, then glanced back with a glare, "You will...You will kill them, won't you?"

He blinked-What?

"Then, I suppose...Keeping you here...Would be to spare all else from such a cruel fate-Would it not?"

Her words were firm and angry, but her eyes were hurt. Obviously, she hadn't wanted to see such a thing. Whatever Link had done-It broke her heart into a thousand pieces.

Suddenly fire flew in his direction, and Link sprang into action. Pulling out the Master Sword, he readied himself to defend against Toriel-Although he wished that there were another way to face her.

Toriel, on the other hand, seemed not too distressed with the blade's presence. Using magical attacks to assault him.

He wanted to plead with Toriel that he meant no harm to whoever was beyond the purple corridor. But it was of no use-She wasn't listening to him anymore.

So he decided to use his sword, and got closer to the white monster with it drawn, swinging it swiftly at her in one motion, as she gasped in complete surprise of his attack's hit. The red of her blood now staining the white of her fur. She looked up at him with a look of horror in her eyes. What she hadn't expected was his sword to have some form of magic within it.

Link stared at her with it held firmly in his left hand, Toriel bracing herself for what would most definitely be the final blow.

...Yet he couldn't do it.

Yes, she tried to kill him-But her heart was in the right place. As she truly believed that Link would no doubt strike down all that lay on the other side of the corridor. It was actually a quite understandable self-defense for the rest of the world she knew.

He put the sword back in its sheath, giving a sorry look to Toriel, in return she gave a confused one.

He gave her a hug.


	5. Visions

At first glance, it was horrifying.

Well, any look at it was equally as awful.

This boy, the swordsman, had somehow gathered twenty souls.

It was disgusting.

Toriel saw that, if this were true-Which it obviously was, she'd need to try to defeat him. To stop them in any way...She knew it would be suicide. But her conscience and kind heart would not allow herself to simply allow him to walk past.

Though the danger was not only for the strength given to him from the additional souls-The blade he carried as well was magical in nature. She could've sworn that it pierced her in the soul, and not just a flesh wound.

The white monster mentally cursed her soft spot for the human race. As all seemed to remind her of her deceased children. Then she collapsed onto the ground, as her health was now dangerously low. Any hit could easily bring her end.

Quickly, Toriel looked up at the swordsman. Braced for the final blow...But instead of meeting the eyes of a ruthless warrior...She looked into gentle eyes, filled with sorrow for their actions.

The boy in green placed his sword back into his sheath, instead of finishing her off. Another rather confusing action, to say the least.

He gave her a hug. One that she knew was his way of showing kindness and mercy.

Her vision began to fade, as she passed out.

* * *

Toriel found herself standing amidst a forest. One that she would never seem to recognize. Nor would the answer ever be given to her.

There was a large tree, dying quickly before her. And a young boy...It didn't take her long to realize who it was. As his appearance was still close to the same, save for that his outfit was bunched on himself to match a child's height. And lacking in tights.

He was crying.

Her motherly instincts kicked in, hurrying over to him in order to help, but instead finding the child to collapse and sleep. A fairy watching over him.

She hadn't seen fairies in years...

Her vision distorted, and she found herself standing in the Underground once again. This time, before...What was neither human, nor was it a monster.

A tall man stood in front of her, a contented smirk on his face. Somehow her mind told her that he would kill all who would not bow before him.

She conjured a fireball, in hopes to protect the small world that they inhabited, but it was no use.

Power that felt as though it came from the gods themselves arose from him, and she found herself unable to fight against him with a simple spell from him. He would most definitely kill her.

Of course, the green garbed boy took his place in front of her. He was older than before in her dream, at the age when she'd met him.

Toriel tried to call for him to stop-That the danger was far too great. Though he didn't listen.

With his bravery, he struck down the dark force. Saving what was surely both worlds from the mess.

All of the souls that he'd gathered at that fateful moment seemed to eject from his body. Their work done, and finally allowed their rest.

The swordsman looked back at her with a small smile on his face. Somehow, she felt as though he were promising her something. Though the meaning was never from his own lips.

 _I will save you, too._

* * *

Toriel jerked up far too quickly for her liking, the gathered injuries from the previous battle aching with every movement.

Her thoughts though did not go to immediately healing herself, instead back to the dream...No, it was a vision. Somehow, she felt as though this boy was destined to save both the Underground as well as...Well, whatever that forest was.

Although, he was still there next to her.

Apparently, the boy decided that he did not wish to leave her side until he knew for certain that she was going to be okay.

She would be fine, rest had brought her health up a bit. Though she'd still feel pain...For the good of both worlds, she'd need to send a child away...How she hoped it were the right choice.


	6. Skeleton

It was a silent walk through the long hallway. Toriel showing him to the exit.

"Through here...Lies the rest of the Underground." she finally explained. Now looking back at the Hylian.

"I ask of you but one thing...No matter who it may be that you encounter...No matter what they are..Please, I only ask that you offer them mercy. Allow them a chance."

Link understood her concern. Truly, if all the residents here were as kind as she was, then he would never dare harm them.

He nodded his head in agreement.

In return, Toriel smiled fondly, "Thank you, my child..."

Then she hurried back where they'd come from-Forcing herself not to look back. Not this time..

Although Link watched with a frown, he'd truly miss her, as he did all his friends...He made a small, silent promise. That if he ever could-To come back and visit Toriel.

...Then he turned, and walked out.

* * *

Link walked past the final stretch of a hall-Leading into, oddly enough, a dark room. With nothing but a mound of dirt.

...A very familiar mound of dirt.

He remembered well who came the last time he was by one-That cruel flower, he suspected that it may return to these spots.

And so he waited a short while. Having an odd feeling that Flowey would pop up again and tell him something.

...But nobody came.

It was an eerie feeling, one he'd not like to continue with. But it was clear that flower was not going to bother with the youth anymore. Perhaps deciding him boring, or not worth its time. Seeing as they'd expected him to be some vicious brute.

So in a swift motion, Link stood once more-Marching out.

* * *

His boots sank heavy into the snow below.

A part of the hero's mind wondered if his iron boots would make him sink deeper...Probably not. But he still wondered.

He also gave a curious thought to where exactly he was-Was he still in the Underground? Or was he now freed?

...Most likely still in this underground, monster-filled world-A glance upwards proved that much. As while there was light, there was no sun.

But even without that, there were thick woods nearby. Snow falling lightly about the place-Some powerful magic was taking place here.

It was amazing. Sure, he'd seen things similar on his journey-But nonetheless it still caught him off guard!

He barely stepped on a bridge that had some...Odd archway on it.

...When someone finally spoke up from behind.

 **" S T O P."**

Slowly, the Hylian spun around to face the newcomer. He was prepared to either show mercy, or fight...

...Against the skeleton.

They wore odd clothing, hands in pockets connected to the outside some sort of jacket...They were eyeing Link suspiciously. Despite the grin, it was obvious that they were quite tense at the moment-More than likely wondering if Link was going to attack or not.

But something about them seemed to relax. As though appeased by the fact he didn't.

They maintained their grin as they spoke up, "...Heh, you're new..Anyway, my name's Sans-Nice to meet ya."

He extended his hand, and Link was hesitant to take it...He felt something murderous close. Or perhaps the skeleton himself were brutal in nature. The magic in this place jumbled things.

The skeleton, Sans, didn't mind, thankfully. Opting to drop his bony hand back to his side, still holding the grin that felt so forced still, "That's cool. Anyway-"

He looked to the side, the confusion in them obvious.

"Well...Nevermind. Can't tell an old man his business."


	7. Let the Fun Begin

Link frowned at the worlds-'Old man'? Well, he may not be a child anymore, but-

The skeleton let out a huff of a chuckle, interrupting whatever chain of thought that Link may have been having,"What? You think I'm talkin' 'bout you? Nah." he looked to the side, "I mean you're what? Six? Seven? Way too young to be an old man."

Link arched an eyebrow at that. Sans had to be making fun of him by this point..

"Anyway, gramps-"

Yup, definitely making fun of him for one reason or the next.

"..You can just go straight through the bars."

 _Oh, wait._ He should've been listening, as Sans pointed a bony finger towards the archway behind them, allowing the Hylian boy to turn and face it, "My bro made them too wide to stop anybody."

Link looked hesitantly back at Sans, the awkward feeling something was out to kill him having never left...But, if for nothing more than the sake of his word, he decided to trust him for the time being. Taking a step forward and onto the bridge.

* * *

Sans followed along behind closely, his bright pupils taking in every movement Link made. Trying to evaluate if he were going to attack in some way...That sword...

He stepped to his usual place after they'd crossed the bridge. Grinning widely at the new human, and looking about...His brother was probably out 'fighting' the first human. But hey, the kid's been pretty good so far...He wouldn't hurt Papyrus...Considering their past record.

This new one, on the other hand...

They were a warrior. The very fact of how they held themselves, they weren't fully...Trained...But perhaps self-taught. What was up with those weird ears?...And he was staring at the skeleton.

"What? Can't get enough of my good looks?" he offered a shrug and a smirk in his response. Winking his right eye to give the full effect. The new human's eyes narrowed down into a glare at his words. Yup, he'd been expecting to hear some kind of important detail, but...

"What's with the glare, gramps? It chills me to the _bone_."

He human blinked at him. Obviously unamused by his fabulous punning ability...Well...

"Not much for puns, 'eh?...Yeah, neither is my brother. It's a shame, too. I've got a skele-TON of them."

...He'd keep 'em coming anyway.

The human, however, had caught onto this fact. He stomped a foot childishly at him, then pouted a moment longer before walking away. Adjusting his weird little hat as he did so.

He felt his bones widen in a smirk, and decided now was the best time to get a quick peek at how his brother was doing.

* * *

A familiar and wicked figure had gotten bored of watching Link shortly within the Ruins. Flowey deciding it not even worth the effort to stay and chat with them.

He was _too nice_.

Seemed more intent on making _friends_.

It was...Boring, to say the least. Far overdone by a thousand times.

Instead, they watched the child that had fallen before them. Fighting against the taller of the two skeletal brothers. Jumping, flirting, generally enjoying themselves while they played with the innocent monster.

They'd be just as boring, if it weren't for the fact he had determination. And therefore, the entire world was in their hands.

No, they were even more boring. Seeing as all they wanted to do was play with the other monsters of the Underground. The only fascinating thing left about them? The curiosity of why they'd never granted a happy ending...Or maybe they had. And they'd found a way to wipe his memories.

 **However**

It's not like they could complain about the current situation anymore. After all, the best thing about the _new_ human was the fact that their arrival was like a key, unlocking something _quite interesting._

Or perhaps it was coincidence that it were to happen at this time. But either way...This route.

 _"ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS!"_

Was definitely much more fun.


	8. Regicide

The dust tried to blow itself against the snow, mixing it in with the frozen substance, as well as blowing other pieces away-and yet Sans tried his absolute best to pick up every bit of it he could.

He wouldn't want to be spread here. He didn't _deserve_ to be spread here so cruelly...

A thousand more questions were rushing through his mind when he did, though.

The kid, first and foremost-Why would they do such a thing? To _Papyrus_?! _He. Didn't. **Deserve**. This!_

Literally anyone and everyone he could have killed and wore under the illusion of 'self-defense' but-But not this one!

What sort of evil had started to possess them?

And, most of all, why did the skeleton let them go?...He knew why...The stupid promise to the old lady. How he was regretting it at this moment.

Gathering the remaining bits of dust he could, the grieving brother slowly moved. After all, he needed to give his beloved brother a proper funeral-A proper place to spread his remains..But Papyrus had so much love in him-For many and all things. It would be difficult a difficult task in and of itself.

But, for Papyrus' sake, Sans would take on the extra work.

Then he'd give the kid the judgement they'd deserved.

* * *

 _Panic! Panic! Panic! Panic!_

Why couldn't they think of anything else right now, as they ran from the spot of their crime?

 _Something's crawling on my back- **GET IT OFF!**_

They knew though, albeit the realization late, that there was indeed a way to undo their sins. A way they could go back. In the eyes of themselves as well as a certain other being, it wouldn't earn them redemption from what they'd done...But, it _would_ give the innocent a second chance. One that they'd most definitely deserved to have all along..

 _Go back!_

 _Reverse time!_

 _Fix this!_

...It wasn't working- _Why wasn't it working?!_ _Whywhywhy oh please no-Go back...To stay in this...This miserable reality they couldn't-_

 **There's really no point anymore. He'll remember. He always does.**

A stoic voice echoed in their soul, whispering and yet commanding at the same time...A voice of a demon. But they attempted to reject it still-

 _No he won't...He's just really perceptive._

 **You're a fool, Frisk. There is no way back out of it this time. You've lost all control of yourself and you've lost control of this world.**

They moved into Waterfall, looking left and right before they saw Shyren staring at them depressingly.

 _Nonononono-! Another one! They saw! The look! They know! But please-Please NO! I can't...I can't do it!_

Unwillingly their hands moved in such ways that they'd vowed to never do again. The young one could only watch as the being fell into pieces before them.

 _...There's so much dust...I just...I wanna add my own. For good this time...Please. No more._

 **It's too late-You made your choice years ago!**

 _Why? Please...I just want Papyrus back.._

 **You mean to imply you're that naive? The opportunity to go back has left you now!**

 _B-But with just enough..._

 **It won't serve you anymore. After all, it appears this world is bored of you; a new ruler has been chosen.**

 _W-What..?_

 **Now, how easily do you think we would be able to perform regicide?**


End file.
